Wales (Cymru)
Wales (ウェールズ, U~ēruzu) is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series: Hetalia. Born March 1st, age approximately 23. As a child living with England and her brothers, she considered herself "one of them" refering to being male. Taking a male's name Arawn to fit in with them. Her given human name is Adwyn Llewellyn. *'This wiki is under construction, check back later for updated details. ddiolch 'ch (Thank you) ' *'Please do not edit, ask for permission first please.' Appearance Adwyn has waist length brown hair (That represents the rainfall in Wales), her bangs hug around her face to represent her fierce attitude like a dragon's, she keeps her bangs intact with four hair clips (one crossed on her right bang, two on her fringe and one on her right.) her hair is completed by a ahoge, representing Cardiff the capital city of Wales (Also her erogenous zone like Italy's, she protects this curl as much as she possibly can, as she lightens up greatly once pulled or stroked). Adwyn's eyes are azure blue-a striking feature of her facials, as they stand out the most. She's somewhat taller than most of the other female countries, standing at about 5' 6-7", she also has an "impressive rack" according to sick-minded France. She's mostly seen in a dark greyish green military jacket with a black skirt. She wears brown thigh high boots with black socks. She's also usually seen in the traditional Welsh costume. Her modern clothing either consists of a red cocktail dress with a white blazer, garter, stockings and black heels or a loose fitting black shirt with a red skirt, white tights and white high boots. When Adwyn was a child, she liked to be refered to as a boy, she wore England's clothing rather than her own, she even had her hair short, then, she wore her 18th century Royal Welsh Artillary uniform most of the time. Noone dare asked her her actual gender, as they were afraid of her and her dog. Personality and interests Adwyn is tsundere, impatient and fiesty. She's jealous of England because she believes that everyone in the world should speak Welsh instead of English. Adwyn finds it hard to open up to others due to her emotionally distressed personality, she using ends up running out of awkward meetings with other countries. When Scotland gets drunk, he usually treats her very poorly and over-leans on her when she offers a hand to steady him. Sometimes she'll have a drink or two, just so she can show off her "inner manliness" to her brothers. Adwyn can be a very caring person, if she wants to be and can act like an excellent sister figure. If you get her to know you well enough. She acts tough and "manly" so she can hide her weakness from any opposing nations, being the first country England took in to be part of Great Britain, she does not want to have to go through any more pain than that. She has a pet dog called a Gwyllgi (also known as "The dog of darkness") named Greid, it is often seen stalking Adwyn or pulling on England's uniform while invisble. She also claims to have a dragon familiar named Amerawdwr which supposedly, has two forms, one smaller and less intimidating, the other much larger and much, much more intimidate. She loves to sing folksongs when alone or when she's happy, to annoy England she talks to him in Welsh and argues to tick him off. She also loves gardening, embroidery, archery, mining, picking daffodils, singing loudly, yelling at people in Welsh, duel swordplay, playing harp, eating/harvesting leeks, playing with her sheep and pissing England off (well, she does that quite alot, you should know). In her younger years, Adwyn was often mistaken as a boy because of her short hair and bad attitude, this was what she wanted to be brave and tough like a male, so her country would be stronger in her image. She also wanted to fit in with her older brothers, she envied them that's why she acted and looked like a male herself. That was until she went through her maturity (Similar to Hungary), this shocked her greatly but eventually decieded that she could be feminine and have the instinct of a strong willed man. So she grew out her hair and began to accept her gender as it was, while still being that stuck up Welsh child she used to be. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:British Isles Category:Hetalia Category:Character